


Sacrifice

by saiditallbefore



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Padme sends Eirtaé out on a mission that they both know that Eirtaé isn't likely coming back from.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/36680.html?thread=131912#cmt131912) at kimaracretek’s dark f/f commentfic meme.

Padmé takes Eirtaé’s pale hands into her own, twining their fingers together.

“It does not have to be you,” she says, gently kissing their intertwined hands.

Eirtaé smiles sadly. “You know that it does.”

_It’s not fair_ , Padmé longs to say, but the childish words don’t pass her lips. If Eirtaé leaves, she won’t return. Padmé sends her to her death.

But Eirtaé loves Naboo as Padmé does— more than her life.

With a heavy heart, Padmé releases Eirtaé’s hands. “I will miss you, my friend.”

Eirtaé cutsies, for what may be the last time. “Goodbye, my queen.”


End file.
